Talk:Kissy Kissy Valentine (First Half)/@comment-5834048-20160103033929/@comment-5502971-20160103064319
You sold Goma *trembling voice* Maaaan, I'd shed a tear for you, I started playing this game on the last day of that event because I was bored waiting for food to refill in Kanpani, so I was oblivious to much of the stuff that happened with this game and didn't have any chance for ever seeing her. I'd love to have some of the previous event Eromons in the game.. Well we can always hope for some return in the future (past scenarios section I'm looking at you). Anyway to answer the first question. Special is hard when compared to Advanced. By a lot. If you want to complete it easily, without having to use items in every run, you must have a party of 60s+. My party has 4 SSRs all at level 60 and two SLs at level 70 (although one of them started the event on Level 66 or something) and I can clear two of the three Special stages at ease, the third I must not make any mistakes. If you don't have a good healer like the tribe girl or Goma, Izanai is your next bet. I already had her from the story, I caught her twice more in the event, so her heal now is 790 HP for 1,080 MP, not bad for survival purposes. You need to have Eromons with high speed (around and above 200) in order to easily maintain your combo and deal high damage. When you reach the final boss, you must have a combo of 51+ to have the 2x damage or else it may become difficult or some times fail the stages, like I did with Liona as the boss. You have the luxury to lose your combo chain one at wave 1 or wave 2, past that, you'll have troubles. The first wave is, as said Ro x2 & Viola OR Shizuku x2 & Ku. In the first occasion target the enemy from top to bottom, Viola has bigger health than the other 2, so building up your combo with one Ro is recommended, not the second too or Viola will start to deal serious problems. If Viola uses her skill Whirlwind, 3 of your Eromons will have reduced Speed for a while (it can take up to Wave 2), so be careful not to mess your combo. In the second occasion, target Ku immediately, she is damn fast, she will hit you 3-4 times before you take her down, the Shizukus aren't that bad in comparison. The first wave is the hardest, second, third and fourth are easy if your combo is high, be very careful not to let the kunoichi sapphire girl to have her ball filled, her attack can one-shot most of maxed level Eromons. Thankfully it's filled very slowly, so always leave her last in second and fourth waves. Now the fifth wave has that cow girl in the middle. Take down the Furans first. First round she will increase her attack and the second she will do her skill, which is a pain. Even my Sapphire Eromon gets 1,6k damage with Seria's DEF UP skill. So have your tanks in the frontline and your Emeralds in the back. Sometimes, though, I managed to put her down before her second round. As for the bosses, I found that Liona is the hardest of them all. She is the tankiest of the three bosses and has the worst skills for you. ATT Down Special, Topaz AoE Special at 4 Eromons, Topaz AoE Special at 3 Eromons that shackles them and unit-target Topaz Special that hurts a lot. So for Liona use all available skills: DEF UP, enemy ATT DOWN, enemy DEF down, your attack skills whatever you have. If you have ATT UP it helps. But debuffing the enemy and buffing your defence are the most recommended. Izanai is not that bad compared to Liona, she has a few specials that hurt you, but she isn't that bad. Ando Rena is the easiest. Least health and her attribute being Sapphire, she can go down really easy if your team has a lot of Topaz.